Ultimate OTP and NOTP List
Rin is known for being the Queen of Shipping and for making Lists. So of course she got an List with her OTP's and NOTP's. THIS IS HER PERSONAL OPINION! '''And she will stick to it no matter how much you disagree. If you don't like these ships it's okey and your right. But let Rin ship it. Because Shipping makes her happy. The same goes when Rin hates your ship. You can ship it all away but don't bash Rin for having her opinion. The Order is radomly and does't have a certain meaning okey? Ultimate NOTP List This are the Shippings, Rin really hate. '''HATE. Canon x Canon * Iceland x Seychelles (Hetalia) * Prussia x Canada (Hetalia) * Shadow the Hedgehog x Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Sonic the Hedgehog x Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Tails Prower x Amy Rose the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Mario x Princess Daisy (Mario) * Armi Arlert x Annie Leonhardt (Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan) * Jean Kirschtein x Armin Arlert (Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan) * Clopin Trouillefou x Phoebus de Chateaupers (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Judge Claude Frollo x Clopin Trouillefou (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Judge Claude Frollo x Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Freddy Fazbear x Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Barrel x Shock (The Nightmare before Christmas) * Hans x Anna (Frozen) * Rabbit x Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Shan Yu x Mulan (Mulan) * Jafar x Jasmin (Aladdin) Canon x OC * Canada x Greenland (Hetalia) * Sonic the Hedgehog x Jane "Akai" Dahlia the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Everyone x Elizabeth the Hedgehog (Sonic) Crossover * Gaston x Amy Rose the Hedgehog (Disney's The Beauty and the Beast / Sonic) * Judge Claude Frollo x Stocking Anarchy (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame / Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Jack Frost x Queen Elsa (Rise of the Guardians / Frozen) * Jack Frost x Rapunzel (Rise of the Guardians / Tangled) Triangles * Edward Cullen x Bella Swan x Jacop Black (Twilight) Ultimate OTP List Okey Rin ships a lot. A loooooooot. Is lot even a word for it? But this are the shippings that mostly won her heart. The Shipping she will always love and defend. Those Shippings are one of her personal drugs and passion. Canon x Canon * Spain x Belgium (Hetalia) * Prussia x Hungary (Hetalia) * Tails Prower x Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Monkey Khan x Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Silver the Hedgehog x Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Luigi x Princess Daisy (Mario) * Jean Kirschtein x Annie Leonhardt (Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan) * Quasimodo x Madleinne (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Foxy the Piratefox x Chica Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Golden Freddy x Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Lock x Shock (The Nightmare before Christmas) * Ling x Ting-Ting (Mulan) * Ranma Saotomoe x Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Mousse x Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) * Nagisa x Hanon Hosho (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * Masahiro x Rina (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * Hippo x Yuri (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * Memoca x Dolphi (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Canon x OC * Iceland x Greenland (Hetalia) * Charmy Bee x Mona the Butterfly (Sonic) * Marco Bodt x Chloé Kirschtein (Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan) * Clopin Trouillefou x Colette Le Blanc (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Barrel x Leyla the Waterghost * 6 x 18 (9) OC x OC * Lukas Prower the Fox x Jenny Aqua the Mercat (Sonic) * Bolt the Fox x Emma Heartache the Vixen (Sonic) * Chonghao the Fox x Lin Chu the Tiger (Sonic) * Lilac L Wolf x Long the Fox (Sonic) * Prince Wood x Princess Sapphire (Mario) * Johannes Le Blanc x Émilie Trouillefou (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Vincent x Q (Five Nights ar Freddy's) * David Grau x Elizabeth Emma Wiesenfeld (Two Games: Football and Life) * Jacop James Grau x Felix Matthias Tischler (Two Games: Football and Life) Crossovers * Anju Maaka x Pulmo (Chibi Vampire / Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Triangles * Geo Koopa x Phillip Koopa x Emily Tanemura (Tomodachi Life Universe) * Sonic the Hedgehog x Amy Rose the Hedgehog x Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)